The Alpha's Mates
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Jacob/Embry/Seth. Jacob has imprinted on both Embry and Seth. One evening he finds out a little something he never knew about his imprints. Don't read if you don't like a trio instead of a pairing or if you don't like mpreg.


Jacob/Embry/Seth, mpreg

Author's Note: This was something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it, but if it offends or anything please don't let me know.

* * *

Jacob smiled as he put his sleeping son, Ephraim, to bed with his twin brother, William, and their half-brother, Jackson. He had never imagined his life would turn out the way it did, but he couldn't be happier. A couple of years ago he had been chasing after Bella in what he realized now was a hopeless cause, but then he had become a wolf and imprinted on Embry, then on Seth when he had joined the pack.

His second imprint had been the biggest shock of his life, not even becoming a wolf had shocked him as much. But his dad and the other elders explained that occasionally the pack's true Alpha would imprint more than once to ensure that his genes would be passed on. It didn't matter if the Alpha imprinted on another male as long as that male was a wolf because the weaker of the two wolves would become the submissive and thus able to bear children.

Almost a year ago Embry had given birth to twin boys, William and Ephraim, and then a couple of months ago Seth had given birth to their third son, Jackson. Jacob stared down at his three sons, a smile stubbornly remaining on his lips. After he had imprinted for the second time he had been worried that there would be tension between Embry and Seth, so he had done everything he could to treat them both the same. Thankfully, they seemed to love each other just as much as they loved him.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he realized that he could no longer hear his mates in the living room. Walking out from his sons' bedroom, he entered the living room to see that Embry and Seth were gone and there was only one slice of pizza left in the box. They had ordered three.

When he heard some grunting and faint growling, he rushed outside to see his mates wrestling on the grass. Jacob's first instinct was to rush forward and pull them off each other, but they had never come close to this so he wasn't sure what to do. His worries lessened slightly as he saw that both of them were grinning as they struggled against each other.

Then suddenly Embry was on top and holding Seth's hands down beside his head, "I win."

Seth pouted, "Damn, I wanted the last piece."

Embry was smiling and panting, "Maybe next time, Seth."

Then he leaned in and gave Seth a kiss, which the younger wolf happily deepened. Jacob sighed, glad that there weren't any problems between Embry and Seth. Seth moaned and bucked up against Embry, but Embry pulled back and stood, pulling Seth up with him before heading back into the house. He smiled at Jacob as he passed, acting as if nothing were wrong or out of the ordinary.

Seth, however, saw the look in Jacob's eyes and asked, "Something wrong, Jake?"

He nodded, "What was that all about, pup?"

Suddenly Seth burst out laughing, "Oh, nothing. There's only one slice of pizza left and we both wanted it."

Jacob put his arms around Seth's waist and held him close, knowing he would never get tired of having the smaller wolf pressed up against him, "So you wrestled for it?"

Seth nodded and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, "Why not? We didn't scare you, did we, Jake?"

He smiled and nodded, bringing one of his hands up to feel the claim mark that Seth had between his neck and left shoulder, "A little, yeah. Sometimes I just worry that you or Em might not be as happy as I am because I imprinted on both of you."

The claim mark was something that was only seen on submissive wolves when their dominant wolf marked them as theirs. It was a bite mark made while the two wolves had sex and was one of the only permanent marks that could be made on a wolf. Embry had one in the exact same place that Seth did.

Suddenly Embry appeared next to them, two thin slices of pizza in his hands and a mischievous smile on his lips, "You don't have anything to worry about, Jake. You're just lucky the Alpha's mates can't have kids with each other. Here."

Jacob gaped while Seth blushed and accepted one of the pizza slices with a smile of his own. His gaze shifted back and forth between Embry and Seth as they ate, Embry leaning against the door frame nonchalantly. He'd had no idea that Embry and Seth were having sex without him. When had this started? When did they do it? How had they hidden it from him and the rest of the pack?

Seeing his expression, Embry laughed, "You should see your face. Go ahead, ask."

Jacob struggled to think of what to say and looked down at Seth, who, seeing his confusion, spoke for him with a soft smile on his face, "It started soon after we accepted that you'd imprinted twice. We dated for awhile, went to movies, had dinners for just the two of us, then finally decided to go ahead and have sex."

Embry continued easily, love in his eyes as he looked at Seth, "Sometimes I think it would've been easier if Seth and I imprinted on each other, but after a while we fell in love with each other. It makes it a lot easier whenever you're not with us."

Jacob reached out and pulled Embry to him, hugging both his mates tightly, "How did you do this without me knowing? Without the pack knowing?"

Seth's face went red and he buried his face in Jacob's chest while Embry grinned sheepishly, "Well, the pack already knows, Jake. We didn't want you to worry about us fighting or anything, but there was no way we could avoid the entire pack. We told Quil first, then Leah, then Sam so we could have time together. Collin and Brady never knew anything about it and Paul and Jared just stumbled across us during one of our dates."

He nodded slowly, taking in everything he had been told, then just squeezed his mates against him for a moment, "Well, I'm happy both of you are happy. But I think you pups need to make it up to me by letting me watch."

Unfortunately the mood was ruined when they heard one of their sons started whining and Embry quickly went back into the house while Seth said, "Jake, you just fucked me before dinner and Embry after lunch while I took care of our little cubs."

Jacob knew his face must have fallen because Seth kissed him and pulled him back inside, "But if you really want to watch me and Embry together, you'd better plan it out so that the cubs aren't around."

Embry came back with Jackson and Ephraim in his arms, both awake yet sleepy and quiet, "I'd like that, but I have to patrol tomorrow evening and Seth the night after. You should talk to Sam to get all three of us a night off and make sure there's someone willing to take our cubs. But you can do that later, right now I want to go to bed."

He nodded and took Ephraim, rocking him gently to help get him to sleep while Embry did the same with Jackson. Sometimes he was surprised that Jackson was so comfortable with Embry despite the two not being related, but out of all of his children Jackson was the least comfortable with Jacob. Instead, little Jackson always seemed happiest with Seth and Embry.

Seth took off to bed and after a few minutes Jacob and Embry were able to put their sons to bed and join him. Jacob got into bed and pulled Seth to him while Embry laid down on his other side. Jacob lay on his back and pulled his imprints to him with an arm around them, each laying their head on his chest. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, utterly happy and content with the way his life had turned out.


End file.
